Agent Nobles
by Inkandtrees
Summary: There's a serial killer who stabs people in an unusual way. When one of the victims is from the CIA, the BAU is joined by a consulting CIA agent. What happens when CIA joins the BAU? How will Agent Nobles fit in? Who will she bump heads with and who's eye will she catch? My first criminal minds fic. I always rate M because I never know which way a story will go. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"Since this case involved a member of the CIA they've sent an agent to consult with us." Hotch finished.<p>

The team was gathered in the round table room. They had only been back from a serial rapist case in North Dakota for three days when they were called in again.

"That's a first." Prentiss commented.

"What?" Garcia asked.

"Agencies are notorious for turf wars, not unlike those in the gage culture. In fact, in 19-"

"She gets it. Let's go boy genius." Morgan interrupted, saving Garcia from Reid's endless amount of statistical information.

"Wheels up in 2 hours."

* * *

><p>The team had just settled on the plane when the consulting agent came aboard. Hotch stood, taking her hand in his own. Her hands were small but her grip was firm. She wore gray dress slacks and a black button up shirt, her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Hotch noted her relaxed posture but could tell from his time overseas, she stood at the ready.<p>

"Everyone this is agent Nobles, she is on loan from the CIA. This is agent Rossi, JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss. Would you like to explain your consult on this case or would you like me to?"

"I can." She said before turning toward the team. "As agent Hotchner explained, I am agent Nobles. I'm an agent with the CIA. As you were briefed earlier, one of our recently retired agents was stabbed in what appears to be a random homicide."

"How do we know it wasn't a hit?" JJ asked.

"The other victims were not CIA or apart of any other agency. Also, families were left behind."

"Professional assassins will often cover immediate family in the home. It will also be staged as a burglary 43% of the time, in order to cover the assassin's tracks unless they are trying to send a message." Reid said.

"Exactly."

"Then why the need for the consult?" Morgan asked.

"These kills were committed several feet away, in public with no witnesses."

"I thought they were stabbings." JJ said.

"They are. Agent Nobles among other things is a trained weapons specialist for the CIA." Hotch added.

"So, you're pretty handy with a knife?" Rossi asked.

"Something like that." Nobles responded before taking a seat.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright in LA as Morgan, Nobles, and Reid inspected the latest crime scene.<p>

"If the victim died here and the knife was thrown from there. That's at least 15 feet." Morgan said.

"Thrown knives travel at 15 m/s."

"Actually, the average is 16 m/s but varies by thrower and weight of the knife."

Morgan looked at Reid, chuckling to himself as Reid stared in disbelief. Nobles walked down the block to speak to the local authorities as Morgan came to stand beside Reid.

"It's okay to be wrong, boy genius. She is the weapons expert but tell me something, how does it feel to experience the Reid effect?" He patted his shoulder as he laughed to himself before walking after Nobles.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Read and Review!

This is my first Criminal Minds fic!

* * *

><p>"There's been another murder. This time a local drug dealer, he seems to be small time. Maybe some Russian connections but he was just getting introduced to that scene, so nothing is certain and of course the Russian's don't know anything." Hotchner said, before taping the man's picture to the board.<p>

"Now based on his victims we know the unsub is a male between 30 and 45. Most likely white, with some form of weapons training. Only a handful of people are this proficient in knife throwing." Morgan said.

Nobles turned from the back table, a fresh coffee in her hand. She spotted the new victim and almost dropped her coffee.

"I know who the unsub is."

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

"This is classified." Nobles said as she closed the conference room door. "During my first few years in the CIA. Myself, along with a team were sent to Russia to find the connect between the major human trafficking that occurs there and the illegal drugs. Really it's more in depth than that but we don't have time. I know who the unsub is."

Nobles moves across the room, placing her coffee on the table, as she dials Garcia on the conference room phone.

"My wonderful team of super heroes how may your humble assistant assist?"

"Garcia, this is agent Nobles from the CIA. Is there any way you can pull up all information on the first victim?"

"Okay, scary Xena warrior."

The team heard clicking in the background.

"The first victim was Brandon Devlov. He had a few priors, petty theft, and simple assault."

"He could have ties to Russian trafficking. Devlov is a Russian surname." Reid said.

"Now can you pull up any information on Greg Steel?"

"Petty crimes, currently located in LA. No family and that's it. No social media, no debt, nothing." Garcia finished.

"He was our, guide, in Russia."

"The question now, is how do we find him?" Prentiss asked.

"If he's completed the list he's created in his mind, he'll probably go into hiding."

"He hasn't completed the list. The first victim probably had ties to trafficking, that I am unaware of. The second and third victims were involved in the operation beside myself; there was one other member of the team not marked off. I'm not positive he'll go after her but it's our best bet. Her name is Ashley and she lives just outside of LA."

"Let's go." Hotch said.

* * *

><p>They filled into the neighborhood, pulling over and then traveling on foot. The team spread out to cover a larger area, agreeing to work their way to the center of the subdivision. The team met near the center of the neighborhood, but Nobles was missing.<p>

"Where is she?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure but right now we need to find Ashley." Hotch said.

A woman turned the corner on the opposite side of the street. She was walking her dog with her headphones in. Sitting down the street on a park bench was a man. He seemed to be reading a newspaper.

"Greg Steel." Hotch called out. "We know you're upset about the injustice in Russia but these murders won't solve the problem."

The man pretended not to here Hotch.

"Greg Steel, show me your hands." Morgan called.

"I know she's here. Where are you, tsvetok?" He called.

Everyone remained silent.

Greg stood slowly, his hands left limply as his sides.

"No sudden movements." Prentiss yelled.

"What if I hurt one of your friends, tsvetok?" Greg called out.

"Bullets are faster than knives." Reid said.

"Oh, this one. It'll be him, tsvetok. Come out." He called again.

Greg's hand twitched and then suddenly he fell forward as a knife protruded through both his hands. Hotch quickly moved forward, subduing Greg easily. Standing 25 feet behind Greg was Nobles.

"Wow." Said Morgan. "She's got skills."

* * *

><p>The team walked into the bullpen, dispersing to their desks. Nobles grabbed from a desk nearby.<p>

"That was impressive, what you did out there." Morgan commented. "I've never used knives before."

"They're quick and unexpected."

"Maybe you'd like to get lunch sometime? We could discuss different tactics."

"Uh, maybe. We'll see. Excuse me, I have to go dismiss with Hotchner."

Nobles pushed away from the desk and headed to Hotch's office. Garcia walked up, taking Nobles place beside the desk.

"Why so glum my chocolate Greek god?" She asked.

"She just cold shouldered me."

"Who? Nobles?" JJ asked, catching the end of the conversation.

"Yeah."

Nobles waved good bye to the trio as she walked towards the front of the bullpen.

"It's okay my love." Garcia said.

"You have got to be kidding." Morgan said, rolling his eyes.

Reid and Nobles were talking closely before Reid smiled widely and began to follow Nobles out.

"Really? Didn't see that coming." JJ commented, just as Hotch joined them.

"I'm not surprised." Hotch said, handing Morgan a few files.

"How do you figure? She's a weapons expert, the polar opposite of Reid." Morgan questioned.

"That's true but she also holds a doctorate in Physics and Bachelors in Psychology. Reid has an IQ of 187 and I believe Noble's IQ is 171. She's also currently working on her Bachelors in Statistics."

"You didn't tell us that." Morgan exclaimed.

"It wasn't relevant to the case."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

A few things to take up: 1. Morgan seemed jealous but he's not, he's dumbfounded Reid got the girl instead of him. (at least in the initial moment but gets over it quickly)

2. Nobles is kind of rigid but that's who she is. She'll soften up, kind of, over time.

3. This is a fluff chapter.

4. There is a hint at some sexy time and Reid seems super timid but I imagine him being like that in the beginning.

**Read and review! :) I love reviews! **

* * *

><p>It had been a very tiring case, Spencer thought to himself as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He didn't have kids but he always wanted them. Maybe that's why cases involving kids bothered him so much. He was about to open his door when he noticed his living room light was on. It was faint but he could see the glow from under the door frame. He listened to shuffling inside his apartment; he withdrew his gun and opened the door quickly, clearing the room. Then he spotted her.<p>

"Alex" He said, visibly relaxing "What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment?"

"Some bad guys are easier to catch than others." She said, popping a bag into the microwave.

"Did you have plans? I could go, I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought, ya know, seize the moment." She said with a shrug.

It was unlike Alex to be unsure of herself. He remembered their first case together, she seemed rigid but over the last couple of months, she'd softened a little over time.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Nothing."

"I can tell."

"Don't profile me." She snapped back.

"I'm not." Reid said as he placed his bag on the floor, "I care about you; whether I was a profiler or not, I would notice when something was wrong."

She cut off the microwave as the popping slowed and crossed the room, wrapping her arms just above Reid's waist. She was slender like Reid but with a more muscular tone. She was currently barefoot, putting her at her typical 5'2 height. She felt tiny and protected in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"But you can't?"

"No. It's classified, a little above your pay grade pretty boy." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek before going to grab the bag of popcorn.

He secretly loved it when she smiled, it changed her whole demeanor. It softened her otherwise hard features.

"Movie time."

And that was that. Reid noticed whenever things got too serious or emotional, Alex shut down. She would either change subjects or turn into the agent Nobles he met on the plane. He brushed off the thought.

"What'd you bring?" Reid asked as he took a seat on the sofa, watching Alex put the movie in.

"Fast and the Furious."

"Oh, that's nice." Reid said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Alex laughed, "I'm just kidding. I know you hate those movies."

"I don't hate the movies I just can't suspend reality long enough to ignore the physics."

"I know. I brought a documentary on the tribes in New Guinea."

"I may have already seen that one"

"The one by Dr. Anderson?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, that's why I brought a different one. This one is by Dr. Yolkin. It looks at the tribe's rituals, societal structure, and beliefs through a Russian societal lens and it's in Russian with no subtitles."

"Oh, that's different then." He smiled.

"I know Russian is your favorite."

"Who's profiling who?" He asked.

"I just notice because I care." She mimicked back, tossing a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"I heard your phone go off." Reid said as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table for Alex.<p>

"Yeah." Alex said, taking a bite of the pancakes. "I will never get over the shock of you being a good cook."

"It's chemistry, really."

Alex nodded, stuffing another bite of pancake into her mouth.

"Gotta go in?"

"Yeah. I'll be gone for a little while."

"Maybe I'll be here when you get back."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Life isn't that kind. We had two and a half days together. That's pretty much a miracle itself."

"We've only had two days."

"I don't have to go in until this evening."

"Oh. Well, we should do something."

Alex rose from the table, "We should."

She looked at him hungrily, pulling his lips to hers. When they broke the kiss, Reid cleared his throat, "Oh, we could. Basic anatomy." He murmured before Alex kissed him again.

They moved toward the bedroom, never breaking contact when a knock at the door broke them out of their trance.

"I'll get it." Reid said breathlessly.

"Hey Morgan. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I figured you'd already be awake working on your second novel. When did you start sleeping in?" He asked, moving past Reid into the apartment.

"Oh." He said, spotting Nobles sitting at the table in her pajamas.

"Morgan, you remember Alex?" Reid said.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing well." Alex said with a smile.

"We actually just had breakfast; I could make you some pancakes though. Alex says they're the best." Reid said.

"I'll pass, pretty Ricky. I'll see you guys later." Morgan said before exiting, a sheepish grin on his face.

"That was awkward." Reid said, closing the door after Morgan.

"A little. Morgan did hit on me before we went out to eat."

"When?"

"In the bull pen."

"Why'd you ask me out to eat?"

"I like you."

"Yeah but Morgan has really good abs."

"Dr. Reid, you can be absolutely ridiculous. I liked you on the plane and that never changed. It still hasn't." Alex moved to Reid, grabbing him by the drawstring of his pajama pants.

"Now, how about a lesson on anatomy?" Alex teased as she pulled him towards the bedroom with a devilish grin.

"Okay. I can do that." Reid said, fumbling over his words.


End file.
